


Hot Chocolate

by thirstyaf_mari



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, fire emblem fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Young Garon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstyaf_mari/pseuds/thirstyaf_mari
Summary: You are drinking hot chocolate and contemplating your life while looking out the window when Garon shows up.





	Hot Chocolate

Being the Summoner of Askr, you rarely actually got vacations. I mean, how could you? War was a common occurrence in these worlds. However now that Surtr has been defeated, there was some time to take a rest. Winter had approached Askr, and so did Christmas. 

 

Admittedly, there was still work do since you had to get gifts for your units. It was quite the gift haul since there was a lot of them. You didn’t want to leave out anyone. Heck, you even got gifts for the villains. 

 

Fortunately you finally finished and sat beside a window overlooking the snowy landscape of Askr, a mug in your hand. A waft of chocolate entered your nostrils as you brought the mug to your lips, sipping at the delectable beverage. 

 

“I thought I would find you here.” 

 

You turned to see Garon; The younger version, not the slime monster that’s imitating him. And to this very day, you still wondered how you managed to summon this version. Perhaps it was mere plot convenience by a very thirsty and questionable writer—

 

Or perhaps, it was fate. 

 

He’d been so charming from your time together, proving Xander’s stories about him to be true. You felt bad about his future in the Fates timeline. From all the timelines you’ve read, you haven’t found one where he’s lived a happy life. It all just ends up in him getting killed and replaced by… that thing. 

 

“Your majesty, did you need anything?” 

 

He groaned, “how many times do I have to tell you to call me Garon?” 

 

You sheepishly smiled, “Sorry. I keep forgetting.” 

 

He shook his head, light blond locks followed his movements. His hair was much like Xander’s, they were even the same in length, but his blond was a lighter shade. 

 

“I wanted to thank you for the gift,” he said, “You really didn’t have to.” He took out a scrapbook, containing many pictures of his children. Ah yes, it was easy enough to put together. After all, Anna kept trying to get pictures of the Nohr siblings plus Azura and Corrin all year round, especially during summer. She got the pictures but never got to sell them, so you snagged it and put them in a little scrapbook. 

 

You shook your head, smiling. “It’s alright, really! I thought you might like something with your family.” You glanced down at you hot chocolate. “Oh! Would you like some hot chocolate? I could make a mug for you!” 

 

He took your hand in his and brought it to his lips, smirking, “How about I have you for tonight?” 


End file.
